I Wish I Could Tell You
by shcukyAmnesia
Summary: Summer has come and Keely just got a date with this new guy. Phil gets jealous, and really wants to tell Keely how he feels.Things don't go well, and they have a fight.
1. Summer Surprises

**I Wish I Could Tell You**

Chapter1: Summer Surprises

NOTE: I do not own Phil of the future, Phil, Keely, and all the other characters in this story. Although there may be some OCs.

"School has ended, and summer has started" Pim, Phil's mischievous sister smiled in delight, because now that it was summer… she doesn't need to hit the books every now and then… and she could pick on Phil more often. Phil and Keely were playing badminton in the Pickford Park. They were just chatting about what they were going to be doing this summer.

"How about we camp outdoors? Or watch movies? Or maybe we could have this TV marathon every Friday night at each others house, ooh, let's invite…"

"Score!" Keely couldn't stop talking that she had lost the game. "So, heard there's a new kid, right next to your house, right?" Phil looked curious.

"Yeah, he is so cool! He is going to our school, after the vacation. When I met him, he asked me…" Before she could continue, Phil interrupted.

"He asked you out!" Phil looked surprised. "No! Silly, he asked me if I played badminton! And I said yes, and he plays great!"

Keely just yapped her head away that "Score! I win!" Phil smiled and asked if she wanted a rematch.

She shook her head "Na, I have to save my energy for later, I'm going…" Then again, before she could finish, Phil interrupted "On a date! With who?" Keely stared at Phil.

"I told you! Not a date! I'm playing badminton with Josh my new neighbor. He is so cute." Keely just spaced out.

"Keely… did you just cute!" Phil looked at Keely with a grin. "Uh-I-said coo-cool… yeah, he is so cool! Well go to go! See you!"

Phil smiled and waved. The frown suddenly faded away. He really liked Keely, but he just wish his mouth could open before she goes for someone else.

The next day, as Phil was walking towards Keely's house. He first passed Josh's house it was a blue house with a white roof, there were two floors and it had a welcome sign hanging on the door.

The gate to their yard was open and he could hear voices. "Well of course there are supposed to be voices"Phil thought. Then he heard Keely's voice "Score!"

He went in the gate without realizing he was going inside someone else's house. There he saw Keely and Josh. Josh had blonde hair, his hair was styled like Jessie McCartney's, his eyes were green, and looked athletic.

"Sorry to just come in, but I was going to uh, Keely's house but then I noticed that the Keely's voice wasn't coming from her house it was from yours… uh-yeah sorry, we can just hang later."

"Phil, wait! Why don't you introduce yourself to Josh! Phil! Guess he's not in the mood. Anyway thanks for the game, I got to go!" Keely felt upset, and frustrated at the same time. (So whose side are you in? Phil or Keely's? Juuust kidding… on with the story)

As soon as Keely got to the park, she found Phil fiddling around with his racket.

"What was that all about?" Keely looked upset. "Oh I heard Pim calling me, I was walking with her!" Phil answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh! Really! You were just jealous! Because he asked me out!" Keely bit her lip after what she had said.

"Oh, a date, how nice…well, have fun! And by the way, have fun ALL summer with him!" Phil took his stuff and walked away.

"Well, yeah! Have a nice summer to you too!" Keely stayed there and thought, "He just going to be his normal self tomorrow, I don't need to worry." Keely sighed and stared at the net where they have played on for the past few weeks.

Well, that's the end of the chapter, sorry if it's too short. I'll work on the next chapter, I'll be done after a day or two. Please review.


	2. Empty Feelings

**Chapter2: Empty Feelings**

A few days after the fight. Keely decided to see if Phil was in the park playing. Well of course he was. But he was playing with his dad. "Uh-um may I speak with Phil for a moment?" Keely was shaky and didn't know what to say. "So, what do you need?"

Phil said with a frown on his face. "Well, uh, having a nice sum-summer?" Keely just wanted to leave, she couldn't speak, she felt something, it was a terribly nerve racking feeling, but felt a good in a bad way. She felt like she, she wanted to tell him something.

"Keely!" Keely and Phil turned around and saw Josh. Phil didn't look so happy to see him. "Hi! I was just wondering were you going to hang with Keely, because we were supposed to be…uh you know playing badminton… yeah." Phil just paused and turned around, and started walking towards his dad.

"I guess that a no. So, Keely, are you coming?"

Josh just smiled; Keely didn't want to hurt Phil or Josh, but it hurt when she was with Phil.

Phil turned to look if they were still there, they weren't. Weeks have past, and Keely had an _empty feeling. _After every date she had with Josh she suddenly feels so lonely, not because the date was over, but because she doesn't see Phil any more.

Phil who just sat by the window, doodling on a piece of paper, just thinking how and when will he open his mouth.

Phil could say it, but was thinking too much of how Keely would react. Meanwhile Keely and Josh were playing badminton. "Josh, I think we should stop dating and just be friends, you know badminton pals, huh?" Keely just smiled and waited for an answer, there was no answer for a few seconds.

"Why should we! I mean, we have lots of fun together. So why? Is it my hair, my hair is just perfect! Was something I said?" Josh looked at himself in his mirror. "I'm the perfect guy! No one can dump me! Wait a minute, are you dumping me, for that stupid guy!"

"Josh, there is no such thing as a perfect guy, and I can't stay with someone who calls my best friend stupid!" Keely took her racket and went out the front gate.

She felt so free; she felt she was out of the cold. And she was really jolly good to see Phil standing right in front of her. She gasped; she was just walking and suddenly finds someone she always liked right in front of her.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry for being such a jerk, I just…huh sorry." Phil couldn't say it. It was like doing a double dare, only you weren't.

"I-I stopped dating him. I'm sorry…" Keely felt the same way but didn't want to tell him

Phil and Keely just smiled. "Up for a game of badminton?" They both said.

Phil knew he wanted to say it. (So he told the author of this story to continue)

They still got the rest of the summer, so why waste it?

Don't worry, I agreed with Phil. Just wait for the next chappie! Please review. 

P.S. I'll be done in a day or two.


	3. I Know You Love Me

**Chapter3: I know that you love me**

Phil and Keely are back together. A few days of their summer has past so why waste it?

Although everything is back to normal, Phil still wants to tell Keely. At the Pickford Park, there was a summer badminton camp. Phil and Keely, did not attend, they just played in the park for fun.

"So, how is Josh?" Phil smiled. "Well, he's okay; he has to baby sit his sister and brother. He is having a hard time, if that's what you wanted to know." Both smiled.

"Score!" Keely shouted. "Let's take a break." Phil took his jug and suddenly felt like this was the right time. "Uh-um, Keel-Keely?"

"Yeah?" Keely smiled. "Uh-well, I- nothing." Phil couldn't.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go. I need to do some errands. So there's a beach party tomorrow right, you going?"

"Yeah, see you!" Both smiled and wave (Ooh, this reminds me of Madagascar, "Smile and wave boys, smile and wave" … on with the story)

Phil knew he could. But it felt like he already told her. It felt that it was hard to do.

Some how, he felt that she knew.

"Keely, I just wanted to say… I love you." Phil could say it … in front of the mirror!

The next day Phil was ready to say it. He knew he was ready, was he?

"Hey Phil!" Keely smiled at him who was ready to say it.

"Hey, Keel, uh- Jack (A friend of Phil… yeah, yeah OC) will be driving us to the beach."

"Okay, so where is he?" Keely was ready, she had her beach bag, and everything she needed.

"He's coming" Phil smiled. Jack the dumb surfer dude came with his jeep. Cara, his sister was coming too. His jeep was red and looked new.

"Come on! We are late for being early!" Cara the geeky, smart beach shorts was freaking out. "Don't worry Carrie, we're like almost there."

"We are not ALMOST there we are 4 hours away! And I want to pass the museum, so let's not waste time! And my name is Cara stupid!" Cara sat there quietly after all that.

"Okay, like you don't have to shout, Cassidy! And I want to pass by McDonald Duck's"

Jack started the engine. And everyone sat.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Mr. and Mrs. Diffy were dressed to go to the beach, Pim was too. "Um, there is only room for four, like yeah four." Jack looked as dumb as ever.

"Well, we will be riding our car." Mr. Diffy threw the keys in the air and stumbled to get it.

Of they went. Of course, the beach was miles away and they needed to stop by a gas station or a store to get something. But Cara had everything, comics, books, 5 bottles of water, 5 cans of pork n' beans, 4 bags of chips, tissue, magnifying glass, screw driver… everything!

First stop the local museum. It was stupid to go there, for the others. Cara loved it. "Wow, coolie, look dudes they have Doctor Fizz!" Jack took a chemical and started drinking it.

"Jack no-oh!" Every one stared. "Whoa! I feel FIZZY!" BANG! Jack fell and snoozed.

When Keely and Phil, were alone, Phil decided to say it. But in a museum? In front of some people?

"Uh- Keel? Uh, not-nothing, sorry." Phil tried it was hopeless.

They got bored, Jack had awakened, and he was okay, as the museum's doctor said.

Everyone got into their rides and they left. A few hours later, everything was fine and they were almost there. Keely fell asleep, her head resting on Phil's shoulder. Phil just smiled.

As soon as they got there, the party had just started. They had fun, the sun was setting, and Keely was sitting on a flat rock, beside the crystal waters. Phil sat beside her and tried to say it.

"Keel? Um, I uh, need to speak with you." Phil looked nervous, no smile on his face, just a faded one.

"Sure, what's up?" Keely smiled. "I-uh, lo-" Before Phil could finish Keely put her finger on his lips.

She held his hand and said, "I know… _I know that you love me_…" She smiled. "I love you too" She squeezed his hand and they both smiled and watched the sun go.

Did you like it? Hope you did. I'm planning for a sequel to this story. Please review!

Thanks so much for reading my first Phil and Keely story.


End file.
